


Time Heals All Wounds (But Proper Medical Procedures Do It Faster)

by MintyTrifecta



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Autistic Ferb Fletcher, Candace helps him tho :")), Candace is a good sister alright, Gen, I tried writing this as sensory overload, I will not see any Candace slander here, Prolly looks more like a shutdown tho dsfvcadkhg, So be warned, There's slight descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyTrifecta/pseuds/MintyTrifecta
Summary: Ferb gets cut while building their big project for the day. Everything seems too loud and too bright and he can't really deal with it at the moment.Fortunately, he has a sister who's quite handy at patch-up jobs.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Time Heals All Wounds (But Proper Medical Procedures Do It Faster)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ho Hello!! If you know me from my other fanfics (mainly ducktales) know that I am still working on it!! I just got caught up in a juggernaut of a fic atm and am devoting myself to that as much as I can uwu
> 
> But of course sometimes you need breaks and I thought to myself "Why not finish that thing you said you were going to write forever ago?" and so I did and here it is I know it's hastily done but hgjbjnk I like it anyways.

It was too loud.

Ferb was used to silence coming from himself and noise to come from around, not the other way around. Unfortunately, it seemed the world didn’t care for his personal constants.

What was supposed to be a normal day of building and having fun in the summer took a south turn in what seemed like the snap of his calloused fingers.

While adding a solar panel to the top of their new invention, a machine that turns solar energy into sound waves (Baljeet mentioned experimental music and Phineas got excited about it in less than two minutes of talking) Ferb cut his hand sliding the panel in.

He flinched back and looked at his slightly-shaking hand, flexing it a little.

It took a few moments to register that it stung. He didn’t notice it at first, just watched the blood pool up on his hand.

“Hey Ferb! Everything okay up there?” Phineas screamed from the ground. Or at least, he assumed it was a scream. It was so loud.

Come to think of it, the drill Isabella is using is making a lot of noise too. So is the hammer clanging in Buford’s hand. As does the crane Baljeet is operating.

Ferb blinks and widens his eyes, heartbeat picking up and becoming even more apparent in his ears. He blanches, knowing exactly what’s happening,

“Ferb! Are you okay?”

No, He doesn’t think he is. But Ferb finds that he can’t do much except stand in place, listening to his increasingly erratic breathing.

He hears the whir of the platform going down and cringes. God, why did everything they build need to make some sort of bloody sound? Why couldn’t they just invent high-end sound mufflers for the day?!

“Ferb, what’s wrong? You didn’t give me a thumbs up or a wave and I didn’t even see you looking at me so I thought something was wrong-”

Phineas’ eyes wander down to his brother’s hand, he gasps. Ferb waves his free hand at his brother’s rambling, both desperately tired of the noise and trying to get inside to clean it up by himself.

Phineas pouts, not even trying to hide the fact that he’s upset, but lets Ferb go in by himself anyways, eyes not leaving him until he closes the door behind him.

Ferb numbly walks over to the kitchen, holding his bloodied hand by his wrist, and pulls the cabinet under the sink open. 

The metal feels like ice under his palm, freezing him through his skin and down to his bones. Ferb brings the small box of gauze and wraps his hand as fast as he can. 

The fabric of the gauze was uncomfortable and scratchy and too rough but too loose and Ferb can't think-

Pressure lands on his shoulder and Ferb slips onto the ground, tears finally falling out.

The pressure leaves and falters.

"Hey, hey what's going on?"

It was Candace, in all her spastic glory.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? I knew what you were doing was dangerous! Just wait until I tell mom about this-” She pauses, seeing Ferb’s shaking, distressed form.

Sighing, she kneels in front of him and takes the first aid kit from beneath Ferb’s hand. 

“Can I touch you right now?” 

Ferb is silent, not a necessarily uncommon thing, but even Ferb has his own way of talking without making sound. After a few minutes, he nods.

“Alright, I’m gonna look at your hand now, ‘kay?” She slowly reaches out her hands to hold his own. Softly, she caresses the back of his hand and unwraps the tinted gauze. 

“Did you wash it?”

Ferb sniffs and shakes his head.

“Let’s do that then.” Candace smiles warmly and holds him while he stands up. She turns the sink on low and lets Ferb run his hand under the water. Seeing him handling himself, she runs towards the living room and abruptly shuts the curtains, letting the room sink into a warm and comforting darkness.

She runs back to the kitchen and shuts the window, turning to the sink and turning it off. “I’m gonna dry it now.” 

Ferb nods, no longer crying but still slightly shaking.

Candace dabs his hand and hums softly. The tune seems familiar but Ferb can’t quite seem to place it. 

Somewhere through the process, Ferb stops shaking. His breathing evens out and Ferb finds himself able to think again. His eyes wander down to his hand and he finds Candace applying an antibiotic on it.

“Let’s move to the couch, alright? Once I finish putting the gauze on you I can grab your blanket and see if I can find our house pest and give him to ya.”

She leads him to the couch and plobs him on the soft cushions. 

“The gauze we have is a little rough, I’m sorry.”

Ferb taps her thumb twice. ‘It’s okay.’ 

She grins to herself and begins applying the badage. Slowly, carefully, she circles around Ferb’s small wrist and up to his palm. Ferb watches her work and stifles a yawn.

Candace sees her brother doze off and quickly finishes the job. She quietly gets up when Ferb closes his eyes and pushes a pillow to his side right before he flops on the couch.

She chuckles and heads upstairs, quiet as a mouse and retrieves her brother his weighted blanket.

Once Ferb wakes up, he finds Phineas. Sitting on the couch next to him, stuffing his mouth with popcorn and eyes glued to the tv.

In front of him, Baljeet and Isabella are laying down over Buford, debating over something or other while the screen in front of them plays A Stumbleberry Finkbat movie that Ferb has seen over a hundred times already.

The curtains are still drawn, but the light in the living room is turned on, ever so slightly.

Ferb strains his ears and listens to Candace babble to mom about the contraption in the backyard, mom dismissing her with poorly-hidden endearment.

Ferb smile is content, a quiet peaceful thing. Today isn’t a day for big extravagance and fireworks of passion. But that doesn’t mean it won’t ever be again.

Personally, he can’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by @Zosonils on tumblr and their incredible Ferb content go follow them for sara tonin
> 
> And maybe me too idk bros @MintyTrifecta


End file.
